The present invention relates generally to clamping devices for key cutting machines, and particularly, to multi-faced clamping blocks that provide various surfaces for clamping different types of keys.
Key cutting machines are known to generally include a clamp in which a key blank is inserted and clamped for subsequent cutting by a milling operation. Conventional key cutting machines often include two such clamps: one for holding an original key already having the desired mechanical code cut therein, and one for holding a key blank to be cut. More recent key cutting machines include only one clamp for holding the key blank, as all of the cutting information may be stored electronically.
Keys come in many different styles, such as house keys and car keys, sidewinder keys, tubular keys, and other various types and styles of keys. Depending on its size and shape, each style of key may require a different clamping mechanism to properly hold the key blank in place while the key cutting machine cuts the appropriate bitting pattern into the key blank. Furthermore, depending on the design of the key cutting machine, different keys may require different clamping orientations, such as parallel or perpendicular to the cutting machine, in order to properly engage the cutting tool during the key cutting process.
Many conventional keys, such as house keys and car keys, are traditionally flat, and include a blade portion and a base portion. Such conventional keys come in various lengths and widths, and have any number of different grooves along the blade of the key. To properly hold a standard key in place while it is being cut, the blocks that engage and clamp the key must align with the key's length, width and groove configuration. Thus, for a key cutting machine to be capable of cutting various types of keys, it must have multiple clamping surfaces for properly clamping each type of key.
Previous key cutting machines have failed to provide key clamps capable of adjusting to clamp various types and styles of keys. Therefore, there is a need in the field for a key clamping mechanism that is able to clamp keys of various styles and configurations without removing and reattaching parts of the key cutting machine.